You're my Past Present and Future
by Abby212
Summary: After the war Draco is invited to stay at the Weasley's house. Ron's suspicious, Harry's horny, Ginny won't stop flirting with Harry, Draco's sexually frustrated, And Hermione's keeping secrets. Post-Hogwarts. Drarry.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 present day  
Draco sat in his bed starring blankly at the wall unaware of the raven haired Gryffindor sitting in the chair in corner of the room.  
Harry was sitting in the corner of Dracos new room under his invisibility cloak watching the blond with a bored expression. The only reason he was actually doing this was because Ron asked him to.  
After the war the Weasleys took Draco in. Draco had no where else to go his parents were in askaban, not that he wanted anything to do with them anyway, and his childhood home didn't feel much like a home anymore. So he agreed to stay with the Weasleys for a while until he found his own place to stay. So far the Slytherin had no luck finding any place that wanted him. They all saw him as the son of Death eaters.  
Draco turned on his back and stared at the ceiling.  
Ron was still suspicious of the boy so that's why Harry was there. He was trying to put out the flames of Rons suspicion. Harry didn't think Ron had any right to accuse Draco of being a Death eater still even after they found out he was a spy just like Snape. Turns out Hermione and Draco had been working together and the latter had become a Death eater for the sake of saving Harry. Well that's how Hermione explained it anyway.  
Ron being Ron had dismissed that completely. He told them "Why would Harry's enemy of 6 years suddenly want to save him?" Hermione refused to answer him and told them it was a secret. After Hermione left Ron asked him to watch him that night. So there Harry was sitting in Dracos room watching him doing nothing.  
The Slytherin looked frustrated, like he couldn't sleep. Suddenly his hand started trailing down his body and in to his pants. That's when Harry noticed the slight tent there. He wanted to get up and leave but he knew he couldn't because then he would have to explain why he was there in the first place. So he sat there silently watching as the other boy striped. After his clothes were gone he began stroking himself.  
Harry watched on as Draco pleasured himself and became more and more aroused as the blonde came closer to completion. At one point Harry's own hand had started rubbing at the bulge in his pants.  
Draco spread his legs as he reached under his pillow and grabbed what looked like lube. After slicking his fingers with it he reached down and slid one in his entrance.  
Harry had to hold himself back from gasping, or possibly moaning, or both. Malfoy moaned quietly. He was obviously saying someone's name but he was to quiet to hear what it was. Soon he had all three of his fingers in his ass and he was stroking himself quickly. Harry had to hold himself back from jumping the blond.  
"Harry!" Draco moaned as he came.  
Harry's eyes went wide and once again had to hold himself back from gasping/moaning.  
After using a quick spell to clean himself Draco pulled his covers over him and fell asleep.  
Harry quickly got up and ran out the door. He went to the bathroom where he quickly took care of himself.

* * *

a/n- So this was originally just gonna be a one shot but I have 5 more chapters already written. So I'll be updating every Monday. Hope you guys like it


	2. Chapter 2

a/n- Hey guys I'm so sorry about not posting yesterday. I was having some issues with time zones and I totally for got that i had to update this story. So as an apology I'm going to post 2 new chapters instead of one.

* * *

Chapter 2 during the war  
Harry's vision was blurring. He hadn't slept for few days and hadn't eaten either. That might have been why. He tried to stay upright and keep fighting but his legs gave out.  
Strangely enough he didn't hit the floor. He looked up to find himself in Malfoys arms. He heard the Slytherin scream the killing curse. He wasn't sure who it was directed to. Hopefully it was for Voldemort. Harry got to look at the boy he had slowly fallen in love with before passing out.  
"Draco what did you do?" Draco's father demanded after Harry had passed out in his arms.  
"What I had to" was his reply.  
"You just killed Lord Voldemort" Lucius yelled.  
Everyone on the battlefield was silent as they watched the pair.  
"I know what I did" Draco pulled Harry closer as his father approached.  
"Son why would you do that?! Why would you kill him?!"  
"Do not call me that" Draco growled out. "I am not your son and you are no longer my father. No father of mine would side with that monster" he signaled to Voldemort's body.  
"What are you saying?" The death eater asked.  
"He saying he was a spy working for me the whole time" Hermione suddenly said.  
Lucius took a step back in surprise.  
"What?" He asked.  
"I was on Harry's side the whole time" the younger Malfoy said. "He didn't even know it and I was his spy just like Snape"  
Everyone gasped.  
"Now get out of here" Hermione said. "Mrs. Weasley's looking pretty eager to cast a few curses your way"

* * *

"Hermione my dear of course he can stay but I would like to hear the story first" Mrs. Weasley said.  
"Of course" Hermione replied. "Well as you know he was my spy the whole time. He joined the death eaters only after I had begged him to. He told me he was doing it for Harry and no one else. I didn't understand what the meant at first but I do now"  
She paused waiting for Mrs. Weasley to take it in.  
"Are you saying..." Mrs. Weasley trailed off.  
"Yes" the young girl replied. "Draco is in love with Harry"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 present day  
The morning after the whole watching Draco masterbate under the invisibility cloak business, Draco sat in the kitchen patiently waiting for Mrs. Weasley to finish cooking. Fred and George were trying to get him to try their new candy.  
Ginny was trying to use her womanly charms to woo Harry and Harry of course was trying to look oblivious to them. And Ron and Hermione were laughing at both sights.  
"Harry I know that you know what I doing" Ginny said suddenly very serious and everyone turned towards them. "Why don't you even try to like me"  
"Ginny-" Harry tired to say but Ginny cut him off.  
"No Harry don't 'Ginny' me" she said. "Did Ron or the twins say something that made you think you can't be with me?!"  
"No Ginny it's not like that at all" Harry replied.  
"Then what is it like?!"  
"For Merlin's sake Ginny I'm gay!" Harry yelled before getting up and leaving the house. Ron and Hermione ran after him.  
"Harry! Harry wait!" Hermione called. The raven haired boy stopped and turned to his friends.  
"Bloody hell Harry why didn't you tell us" Ron asked.  
"I just didn't" Harry replied.  
"I could have told Ginny myself to save you all the trouble of putting up with her" Ron told him.  
Harry didn't reply.  
"Harry when did you know" Hermione asked.  
"Fourth year" he replied. "Cedric was the first person I actually ever liked"  
"Bloody hell Harry did you... With..." Ron trailed off.  
"Oh god Ron no" Harry said trying not to laugh. "All he ever did was kiss me"  
"Harry I did not need that mental image" Hermione said.  
They chatted for a few minutes before deciding to go back inside. Ginny was gone.  
"Probably up in her room" Ron said.  
Draco Fred and George sat at the table eating. The twins acted like nothing happened but Draco gave him a strange look that Harry couldn't place what it meant.

* * *

a/n- hope you guys like the new chapters


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 present day  
Draco didn't expect to see Harry when he walked in his room later that day. Now that he thought about it he really should have.  
"Potter what are you doing here?" The blond questioned.  
"Draco!" Harry jumped. He hadn't heard Draco come in.  
"Last time I checked this was my room" Draco said as he set his bag down.  
"Sorry I didn't mean to intrude I just wanted to talk with you"  
Draco turned and started towards the other wizard.  
"You could have talked to me down stairs" he said.  
"Yes but I wanted to talk in private" Harry replied backing against the wall. Draco kept advancing on him and soon had him pinned to the wall.  
"So what did you want to talk about?" Draco whispered, their lips a breath apart.  
"This" Harry said before closing the distance between them.  
Draco's surprise only lasted a moment before he started kissing back. His lips opened willingly to the Griffindor and they eagerly explored each other's mouths. Eventually the need for air became to much and they broke apart panting.  
"Your a good kisser Potter" Draco said.  
"Would you believe me if I said that was my first kiss" Harry replied.  
"I guess your just a natural then" Draco chuckled.  
The raven haired wizard pulled him down for another kiss. This time it was more heated. It was full of lust and desire. The Slytherin pushed one of his legs between Harry's and started rubbing his crouch.  
"Draco" Harry moaned. Draco started licking at the Griffindors neck.  
Harry started thrusting himself against the other boys leg in attempt to get some friction. Surprisingly he liked it a lot more then he thought he would.  
The blond moaned as Harry humped his leg and sucked harder on the pale neck beneath his mouth. The Griffindor started moving faster obviously getting closer to cumming.  
"As much as I like you getting off on my leg I would like to try some other things too" Draco said causing Harry to laugh.  
"Bloody hell Harry!" Ron's voice suddenly came from the door. Both boys turned to find Ron and Hermione at the door. The ginger had his hands over his eyes.  
"I think I'm gonna have to bleach my eyes. You guys can at least close the door"  
"We just came to tell you that lunch is ready" Hermione said, with a slight smile, before dragging Ron out.

* * *

"Well that was an interesting sight" Hermione giggled as they walked down the stairs.  
"How was that interesting sight" Ron said. "I just saw my best friend humping Malfoy's leg"  
Suddenly the twins were there with them.  
"Wait" one of them said.  
"What" said the other.  
"I do not want to talk about it" Ron replied. The group walked down the stairs and sat at the table.  
"Where's Harry and Draco" Mrs. Weasley asked setting lunch on the table.  
"There and bit preoccupied" Hermione answered.  
"This is your fault" Malfoys voice came from upstairs.  
"How is this my fault your the one who didn't shut the god damn door" Harry replied.  
He pair turned the corner and faced the rest of the house. Their clothes were straitened and their erections gone. But their hair was a mess and their lips kiss swollen and Harry had a hickey on his neck. It was obvious what they had been doing.


End file.
